


Malfoy Heir Dead at 18

by eatamilkbone



Series: Malfoy Heir, Dead at 18 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Grief, Heartbreak, Loss, M/M, Mourning, Pain, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, Tragedy, eighth year, no happy ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatamilkbone/pseuds/eatamilkbone
Summary: Harry finds a secret chapel that he can fall apart in after seeing the news in the paper that the Malfoy Heir was found dead at the age of 18. That his boyfriend, the Malfoy Heir, had been found dead due to suicide at the age of 18.





	Malfoy Heir Dead at 18

Harry clears the thick, ancient cobwebs from the door with his sleeve. The heavy wooden door is now free for him to push open, and he twists a creaky doorknob that screeches as it is forced into action after so many years of abandonment.

 

Harry isn’t sure how he has found this room, but it has appeared to him in his hour of need.

 

The room is a small chapel. Perhaps it had been neglected due to a shrug off of any kind of religious beliefs from the wizarding population as a whole... maybe it had been neglected because nobody had needed it until now.

 

Harry needs it.

 

He walks around the room, taking the left-behind candles and pews. The stained glass windows around the room depict some sort redemption scene.

 

It makes Harry pang with guilt.

 

He doesn’t really know what to do in such a space, but he wants to suffocate himself in grief.

 

His head is bowed, hands clasped together tightly. They he forces the pressure in his hands to hurt.

 

Harry hurts.

 

His heart hurts and so does his soul.

 

Tears start to fall and he wails, punching his thigh at one point as the negativity begins rising to a boiling point.

 

The newspaper headline keeps flashing in his mind. He keeps hearing the jumbled chorus of joy and dismay as word spread around the Great Hall that morning.

 

_ Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 _

__

Harry had watched the picture on the front cover of the tall, handsome, almost hopeful Draco walk into the Wizengamot several months earlier. His heart ripped out at seeing that picture because he had remembered what had happened _after_ that day, when his testimony saved Draco from Azkaban.

 

“You came to thank me,” Harry says to no one except the cavern of brokenness he now has in his soul at Draco’s departure from the world. “We celebrated your release... you stayed the night...”

 

Harry chokes and stands, picks up a candle from the floor and flings it through one of the windows.

 

_ Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at _

_  18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir _

_  Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 Malfoy Heir Dead at 18 _

__

It goes round and round Harry’s mind for too long. He slumps to the floor.

 

_ In an apparent suicide, Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, has taken his life in his family home in Wiltshire.  _

__

“If you had just come back here with me,” Harry spits. “I begged you to come back!”

 

Harry remembers the three months they spent together at Grimmauld Place. He remembers falling in love. He remembers asking Draco to join him at Hogwarts. He remembers asking Draco to be his boyfriend. He remembers begging Draco to see a Mind Healer. He remembers coaxing Draco to take his mind potions. He remembers helping Draco to eat. He remembers feeling proud when Draco seemed to perk up a bit before Harry left for Hogwarts. He remembers promising to come back at every weekend he could. He remembers Draco promising to come see him whenever he could. He remembers writing letters to Draco. He remembers how Draco’s replies began to get thinner and thinner. He remembers asking McGonagal for leave so he could go back and help Draco for a week. He remembers her telling him yesterday he was free to go next week. He remembers seeing the headline _Malfoy Heir Dead at 18._

 

“Just come back!” He howls. “Please... please... I’ll do anything if you just come back and make this not real...”

 

He pounds his head with his fists. He smashes more windows. He thinks of necromancy and putting his own wand to his temple. He thinks of nothing else but his loss for a year or so. And even when he’s recovered enough to function, his pain remains for a lifetime.

 .

 .

 .

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Seek help when you need it. Life is a struggle, but it can be good some times. Reach out when you need too. 
> 
> This is just a little fic. 
> 
> Please comment - it gives me light in my life.


End file.
